The Way We Was
by Sanrio-chan
Summary: It's 1917. The Spanish Flu is just around the corner and the US has already joined WWI. Edward and Bella meet, but what will their fate be when the flu hits? Edward X Bella. AU. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Preface

**AN: I have goals for this story. They won't seem that big to you, so don't worry about it. It's set in the years of 1917-1918 in Chicago. That's all I'm gonna say. Everything is in Bella's POV.**

Yay for disclaimers!! I don't own anything. Not even clothes. Just kidding.

* * *

_The Way We Was_

Preface

**BPOV - 1918

* * *

**Not now.

Not him.

I could only watch as he suffered, struggling, next to his mother. Not my Edward.

My own life meant little to me. Nothing was more important than Edward. Not breathing. Not anything.

I continued to ignore the burning feeling that spread through me. I had to save him. I knew I could. I just didn't know how.

* * *

**AN: Any questions? PM me.**


	2. 01 Calming Waters

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 1: Calming Waters

**BPOV**

* * *

**July 1917 - Chicago**

The river flowed gently past me as I made my way over to the shade of the only tree along the bank line. I carefully avoided the rocks that jutted out, waiting for me to fall. I made it safely to the tree and sat at the river's edge on one of the many large, flat rocks.

I began to let my mind wander. I gazed at the sky as the river continued to churn past me. It was a cloudless day, a perfect blue sky. It was a good day to sit and relax without the bustle of everyday life.

I was quickly pulled out of my reverie when I saw _him_.

He was beautiful. His bronze coloured hair was tossled thanks to the light wind. His movements were graceful, precise. As he came closer I could see the intensity of his green eyes. They were calm and thoughtful.

"Hello, Miss," he greeted. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

How could I possibly say no? It felt like he was dazzling me. His eyes met mine and held my gaze for a seemingly immeasurable amount of time.

"Of course," was my genius response.

He kept a little space between us to be polite. He was quite the gentleman and he had barely uttered a word. I could only imagine exactly how much of a gentleman he was. Even with the space between us I felt a strange electric current flowing between the two of us. I had the urge to touch him, but I had to resist the urge. I didn't want to get into trouble or offend him before I even knew him. We didn't say anything for a while. We just watched the flowing river and stared at the endlessly blue sky.

I got impatient and broke the silence. He obviously far surpassed me with his patience. "What brings you down to the river today?" I so deserpately wanted to say his name over and over again, but I still didn't know what it was. I would just have to wait.

"My mother sent me to run some errands which were easily finished. I decided that it was a good day to relax by the river." He turned and gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "I never did you your name, Miss."

That meant he was interested, right? Or maybe it was just the gentleman in him that made him so polite. Either way, it didn't matter. It gave me an excuse to get his name in return.

"Isabella Swan." Shortening my name to Bella was considered to be socially unexceptable. Only my father called me Bella. My mother thought I was hacking my name up and refused to call me anything other than Isabella. It drove me wild with anger, but I did my best to not let it show.

"Edward Mason." The wind ruffled his hair slightly as he spoke. It was deeply distracting. I could just stare at his face all day, but that would be rude. I wondered if lots of girls looked at him the same way I did.

"Edward..." I didn't actually have anything to say. I just wanted to know the feeling on my tongue of saying his name. It was fantastic. I could very well repeat it over and over again.

"Yes?" Oh, I didn't realize that he'd respond to his name. I had said it as quietly as I could.

I was at a loss for words. His voice was smooth, like velvet. I could listen to it all day. But I had to get my mind back on track. I had to come up with something somewhat intelligent to say.

"What do you do in your spare time?" It wasn't the greatest thing I'd ever come up with, but it would do.

He thought my question over for a moment. "I like to play the piano. Mostly my own compositions. My father doesn't approve, but my mother is supportive."

His parents sounded like the opposite of my own. Well, almost. My mother didn't encourage anything. She just wanted a man to propose to me by my sixteenth birthday, which was quickly approaching. I only had a couple more months. As silly as it sounds, I wanted to get married out of love, not because I had to. But I wasn't sure I would get that wish. My father, Charles, never knew what to say so my mother was in charge of everything.

"I'd like to hear you play." I didn't even think, I just spoke. I sure hoped that I wouldn't regret that one.

He looked surprised. Even surprised he was beautiful. "I can arrange that." He paused. "When are you available?"

When was I available? With Renee I was available to try to find a husband anytime. "Anytime is good." What was I thinking?

"I'm free right now. Would you like to go?" His voice was so alluring. How was I to resist? My parents weren't expecting me home anytime soon. As long as I made it back for dinner I was sure it would be fine.

"Um...okay." It was like Edward took all of my words out of my mouth and left my speechless. He probably didn't even know that he was doing that.

He stood up gracefully and held his hand out for me. I took it with slight grace, but never as much as he had, and he pulled me up. I was startled at the contact. The electrical feeling came back tenfold now that I had finally had my skin touch his skin, even in the simplest of ways. I blushed as the electric current finally started to settle down a little as we walked side by side. I could still feel it, but it was less intense. I continued to want to reach out and touch him to satiate my need, to let the current flow freely, but I restrained myself. Now was not the time. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

The walk was short. It didn't last long enough, not for me. But the house we stood in front of was magnificent. It was a beautiful brick house with two floors. The windows were white and had simple, yet elegant white lace curtains. The black iron gate was ornate, yet simple.

"Do you like it?" Edward lightly jested.

"It's beautiful." I continued to stare at it, amazed that it stole my attention away from Edward.

"The inside is even better." I couldn't believe it. Could the inside possibly be more beautiful? I was going to find out.

* * *

**AN: I could have possibly added more to this chapter, but...no. Read, review, all that good stuff. Any questions? Just PM me. I'm also available on Myspace.**


	3. 02 Ivory Sounds

__

The Way We Was

Chapter 2: Ivory Sounds

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV **

* * *

Edward gently took my hand, again starting the electric current, and led me inside the beautiful house that he called home.

The inside was just as he had said it would be; it was even more majestic and beautiful on the inside. The white lace curtains were actually drapes that gently graced the floor. The floor itself was a deep mahogany wood that shined in the sunlight streaming from the opening in the drapes.

Whatever Edward's mother had done with the place, it was fantastic. There wasn't a single thing out of place. The sofa was a deep green colour that went well with the flooring. There were sepia coloured photos that adorned the shelves and walls.

Upon closer inspection they were mostly photographs of Edward as a child. His innocence seemed tangible in the photos. Even then he looked thoughtful and even gentlemanly.

Then I noticed the piano in the corner. It was easy to tell that it was Edward's; it was sophisticated and regal.

"It's such a lovely piano," I commented. My family had no such luxuries like a piano. That was the main reason my mother wanted to marry me off; so someone else would support me and she and my father would have more for themselves. I didn't blame them for their selfishness. I was just as guilty. After all, I wanted to marry for _love_, which they found ludicrous.

"It's even lovelier when it's being played." He lightly pulled on my hand and led me to the grand instrument. He sat me down on the bench next to him. Before he started playing he gazed into my eyes and then turned his head toward the keys and closed his eyes.

As the music started to flow from his fingertips he drifted to another world. It was beautiful. The song started soft and then it picked up and became more complex. His hands glided across the piano, just demonstrating his grace even further. The song ended soothingly. It reminded me greatly of a lullaby.

Almost as soon as the last note rang out he began another song. This one was more serene and flowing. It had a different character to it. It was equally as beautiful as the previous piece. It wasn't as intricate or complex. It was simple, alluring. I was simply lost in the music, but I wasn't as far-gone as Edward was. He was truly in a different place when he played his piano. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize he had stopped playing.

"Bella?" His velvet voice brought me back to reality. Oh, that smooth, lovely voice.

"I'm sorry. I was just so lost in the music," I tried to explain. I didn't want him to think that I didn't enjoy listening to him. Quite the opposite. It was simply exquisite to listen to him play and to see him so immersed in his playing. He looked completely at peace when he sat at the piano.

He looked at me with a crooked smile. It made him seem even more attractive than before. "I never doubted that you didn't like the music. The first piece I wrote just for you. Did you like it?"

He wrote me a song? Just for me? I couldn't even think of a single person who would even _think_ about doing that for me. Except for Edward. He was truly amazing. "You wrote me a song? When?" When exactly did he have time to write me a song when I hadn't even seen him before today?

He thought for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I wrote it for you last week. I didn't know who you were, but I saw you by the river. I was afraid to approach you then. But seeing you sitting peacefully lost in thought inspired me. I just put the finishing touches on the lullaby yesterday."

"I've never had anyone do that for me before. I'm. . .speechless. It was beautiful." Words really couldn't describe how I felt. A handsome, wealthy, kind gentleman wrote me a lullaby. What exactly could I say to show how much that meant to me?

"Almost as beautiful as you." I blushed a deep crimson. No one had _ever_ called my beautiful before. Not even my parents.

"No, you are more beautiful than I am." It was true. I had never seen a man more beautiful in all my life. My father was rather plain looking. My mother looked like me, only prettier and with shorter hair. I didn't have any brothers or sisters and I mostly spent time with my family's acquaintances from the middle-class. They were all beautiful in their own way, but Edward was astounding. He was like a forgotten Greek god.

"I don't think you see yourself clearly, Bella."

I turned red again. "Maybe you don't see yourself clearly." I wasn't used to the compliments. I couldn't accept them.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush." He wasn't going to give up, was he? I would have to give in eventually.

"I still think you're crazy."

"I still think you're absurd."

"I think we just need to agree to disagree." This would only go back and forth for hours. I could just tell.

"Again, absurd. I promise that we'll finish this conversation later." As he said that he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I was shocked, literally. The current that always seemed to flow between us almost made me jump off the piano bench. I then felt the incredible need to touch his face, but I was so dazzled that I couldn't move. My heart beat erratically in my chest as I started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward reminded. I did my best to take his advice, but it was easier said than done. My over-reaction was beyond embarrassing. The chagrin brought a blush to my face for the third time since I had arrived at the Mason house.

"I can't help it when you dazzle me like that," I accused after I regained control of my heart and lungs.

"I dazzle you?" He seemed rather excited about the idea that he could dazzle me.

"Yes," I admitted. "You dazzle me." Did I need to say it again? Edward could probably dazzle anyone in the world and he didn't seem to realize the effect he could have on people. How could anyone deny him anything if he looked at them like that?

"Well, that changes things."

* * *

**AN: I have to thank all the people who have reviewed. It means a lot to me! It's extremely encouraging when I get reviews, like from Manda: "That was amazing! Please write more, its so . . . intoxicating, for lack of a  
better word." Thank you all again so much!**


	4. 03 Mind Power

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 3: Mind Power

* * *

I own lots of shoes, but not _Twilight_. Sorry for the disappointment.

**BPOV**

* * *

What did he mean by "That changes things"? Oh no. Edward didn't actually like me. I had offended him. But when I said dazzling I meant it as a compliment, not as an insult or anything. Or maybe I was over-thinking things.

He couldn't read my mind. I couldn't just think my questions and expect him to magically answer them. Silly Bella! "What does that change?"

He had a mischievious grin plastered on his face. Almost like he was up to something. "I figured that if I can _dazzle_ you so well, that it would be easier to get you to go to dinner with me on Thursday." He flashed me his crooked grin that I found so attractive.

_Cheater_, I thought. I should have been a little angry that I was being taken advantage of, but this was Edward Mason. He composed a lullaby for me and played it for me on his piano. He was convinced, as ludicrous as it sounded, that I was beautiful. And he was simply estatic that he could dazzle me. I would be crazy to even think about declining his offer.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way, I'd love to go to dinner with you on Thursday." As much as I tried to surpress it, a light blush creeped up to my cheeks, making Edward grin even wider. He obviously enjoyed my slight embarrassment.

"It's about time to get you home." His face looked a little sullen. Did he really enjoy spending time with me _that_ much? I'd only known him for a day but apparently he'd been watching me for a couple weeks without my knowledge. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy spending time with him, or that I didn't enjoy the strange connection we seemed to have, but it was just so strange to get attached so quickly. "I'll walk you home, if that's alright with you."

Alright? Of course it was alright with me. What girl wouldn't want to be walked home by Edward? "That's very kind of you, but I have the feeling that you have ulterior motives." Yes, Edward was a true gentleman, but I knew that there had to be more to this whole scenario that I wasn't catching on to.

"You would be correct in that assumption. To take you out to dinner on Thursday, I would like to pick you up at your home. And I still want to walk you home," he added with his crooked grin. He was dazzling me again. He was such a cheater, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, don't let me stop you." Edward took my hand, in a gentlemanly fashion, and we walked hand in hand to my house. It wasn't an incredibly long walk. It was amazing exactly how close the two of us lived without every really noticing. I was just on the other side of the river from him. A river I had visited at least twice a week for more than ten years. Maybe I had met him or seen him before but just couldn't quite recall the memory. . . . The most likely scenario was that I was too out of it to notice him, or anyone for that matter. Yes, that must be it.

We walked in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It was strangely reassuring. With the current flowing between us there wasn't a need for speaking. There was that phrase. . .that actions speak louder than words. I think that it applied perfectly to Edward and me. I was completely content to just walk in silence, hand in hand, than fill the air with noise. Yes, very peaceful.

But that was odd, out of place. I never felt peaceful. Not with the way my mother and father were. My mother especially made things. . .difficult for lack of a better word. All she cared about was her place on the social ladder, forcing my father and me to do whatever it took to help her get to the place on the ladder she wanted to be at. We weren't quite sure how far up that was, but we learned to not ask her questions.

With my mother's behaviour I could only predict that she wouldn't do anything less than love Edward. It was obvious to me, without even needing to ask questions, that his family was higher up than Renee. But I wanted to put that conversation off for another time. Renee could get very involved when she saw an opportunity like this.

As Edward and I neared my small brick house, I started to take the lead until we were at my door. It appeared that my mother was out, probably at an early dinner party, and my father was still at work. I took as full advantage of this as I could.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked Edward. It only seemed fair. I was allowed into his home, so he should be allowed into mine.

"I would love to." Of course his smile completely blew me away when he said that. He almost seemed excited to be able to enter my house. But I couldn't figure out why. I would just go along with it.

I led him through the door and made sure to close it behind me. My house wasn't large, but it didn't need to be. It was just my parents and myself. My mother was rarely home during the day and neither was my father. I went about my business in and out of the house, sometimes being forced to go to one of Renee's parties. That would be my sole reason for trying to get out of the house as often as possible. Any upper-class individuals all viewed me as being unorthodox. To them parties were the reason to live, to go to work, to breathe. Not for the life of me could I understand why Renee wanted to live that life.

"It's a little cozy, but for the most part it's empty," I quickly explained.

Edward took a speculative look around before saying, "It's almost as beautiful as you." Oh, how he dazzled me. I was about to come up with a retort, but he flashed me one of his smiles. With him still holding my hand I just couldn't make my brain function. I was speechless and couldn't move.

"Breathe Bella," he reminded me. Why did I always need reminding around him? It was ludicrous! But that _was_ the story of my life. Isabella Swan, the ludicrous daughter of Renee and Charles. It was like I was wearing a sign when I walked around town, announcing who I was. But I didn't feel that way with Edward. No, he was definitely different.

Was that what I was looking for? Someone different? Someone just as different as me?

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, yet again! I appreciate them a lot. I'm sorry this took a few days to get up. I was just so busy reading and everything. And I gotta pack soon. I'm going back home on Saturday (AFTER getting _Breaking Dawn_ of course). Happy reviewing and reading!**


	5. 04 Raging Thoughts

__

The Way We Was

Chapter 4: Raging Thoughts

* * *

**AN: I have a small note on the title of the story. _The Way We Was_ is the title of an old _Simpsons_ episode. It's the history of how Marge and Homer met and all that jazz. I figured it was a good title to this story. So the grammar error isn't an error; it's completely on purpose :) I promise.**

I don't own _Twilight_. Dang, I could sooooooo be rich by now if I did. I also don't own _The Simpsons_.

**BPOV****

* * *

**I'd only know Edward Mason for about a day, and I was already fairly sure that he was what I wanted. I couldn't be as sure about his feelings toward me, but I was going to hope. Hope was probably a bad idea, but I had a feeling saying that it would be okay to hope. It was plainly obvious to me that the electric current that was always so strong when we touched meant something.

As I gained control of my lungs I sat down on the small red couch in the sitting room. My father, I presume, had left the radio on again. I wasn't surprised that I didn't notice sooner. I wasn't exactly meticulous and pretty much the entire day I had been focused solely on Edward.

The sound coming from the radio seemed to interest Edward a bit. His eyes were locked on mine, but it his ears were tuned in to the radio.

"Since entering the war in April, the US still needs more troops." I didn't want to listen anymore. This whole Great War thing was depressing. It seemed like the entire world was mad at each other and to me that just wasn't right.

"I just turned 16 last month," Edward announced suddenly. At least, it seemed to be suddenly to me. "I told myself that I would fight for my country when I turn 17. But now. . . . I think I have reason not to." He looked at me as he said the last part.

"What reason is that?" He looked at me like he had already told me.

"You." Was he serious? _Me?_

"Wait--why me?" I didn't _want_ him to go, but I couldn't see how I had changed his mind about something like going to war for his country.

"Bella, I've been watching you for weeks. I can't put my finger on it quite yet, but there's something about you that I just can't ignore. I wouldn't be able to leave you. Not even to defend this country," he said matter-of-factly.

My hoping from earlier was paying off nicely. I couldn't detect any insincerity in his voice or face, so I could only assume that he meant what he said. He didn't admit to having feelings for me; he admitted that he _needed_ me, perhaps as much as I found myself needing him.

"I wouldn't want you to leave," I admitted to him. If he was going to tell me how he felt, then I should return the favour. I wanted to tell him anyway. I had a strange desire to want to tell him every secret I had, as irrational as that was.

"Well, then that settles it. I won't leave you."

"You have to go home some time, Edward," I reminded him. It didn't matter how little my parents were home. That didn't mean Edward could stay here, even though I wanted him to stay and never leave. That wasn't a rational thought at all. My thoughts were anything but possible at this point.

"I know. But when I do return to my house, just remember that I'll be seeing you in just two days." He was so reassuring. His calm passed through me and reminded me of a way to get by while I couldn't see him.

"When you're gone I can sing my lullaby. It will almost be like you're with me." It was very true. Edward created my lullaby, so it was almost the equivalent of having him with me if I sang it to myself. Although I was sure that Edward would make it sound much better if he were to sing it.

Almost as if he _could_ read my mind he began to sing my lullaby to me. It was way better than the rendition I would've conjured up. I smiled and gently leaned into Edward on the couch. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beat in time to the song and I started to drift off to sleep.

I briefly felt Edward carry me upstairs and placing me in my bed. I was too tired to wonder how he knew where my bedroom was. I reveled in the touch between him and me. It was almost magical, especially when I was in a dream-like state. I could just barely hear him creep down the stairs and close the door to the house to go home. I missed him already.

As much as I wanted to have him stay with me, I knew it wasn't possible. But at least I was sound asleep when he left so I could have sweet dreams of him without hearing myself try to sing my lullaby. Instead it was his perfect voice that visited me in the night. That velvet smooth voice that could dazzle the breath out of me. I called out his name in the vain hope that he could hear me. It was wishful thinking, but I kept repeating his name over and over again, just as I had thought of doing earlier in the day. It felt good on my tongue.

"Edward. . . ."

Yes, Edward. He would star in my dreams for a long time to come. He was in every single one of them, every single night. He never left me, not even in my sleep. He really was quite the gentleman.**

* * *

AN: I know it doesn't seem quite as long as it could be. But I'm drained. It's almost 5 am and I've been up since 9 am. After all of those lovely reviews and favourites I received it gave me this great motivation to write. It feels great! I should be able to sneak in at least one more update before _Breaking Dawn_ lands in your capable hands. Happy reviewing :)**

**Oooh! Fun fact time! I actually know an Edward! But he doesn't like _Twilight_...however he does have green eyes and he almost has the same colour hair as our vampire Edward. I think it's funny because he hates the books so much.**


	6. 05 Lovely Parents

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 5: Lovely Parents

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV

* * *

**On Thursday morning I woke up to yet another dream of Edward. I didn't get to see him on Wednesday, which was both good and bad. It was good because it gave me time to figure out what was happening between the two of us. It was also good because when I told Renee what my plans for Thursday were she could prepare my father properly for when Edward arrived. I had never gone out with any one before and it was bound to have some effects on Charles.

Not seeing Edward on Wednesday was also bad. I craved his touch. I was getting to the breaking point and would settle for his presence, but instead I had to contend myself with playing my lullaby in my head over and over again. The dreams helped me fall asleep; knowing I'd get to see Edward when I closed my eyes was all it took to make it to dreamland.

Now I just had to get through the day until Edward came to take me out to dinner. I had no idea how I was going to endure the torture of waiting.

I tried reading, but it was like the books were out to get me. They featured characters who's names constantly reminded me of Edward. I couldn't focus anyway, so I quickly gave up on reading.

I decided that I would clean up the house a bit. Not that there was a lot of cleaning to do seeing as how the house was usually empty, but it was something to do. By the time I finished I still had a few hours to go until Edward would arrive. Pathetic as it was, I started to pace and play my lullaby in my head. When my father came home he gave me a skeptical look before going over the the radio go listen to the news. I knew that about thirty minutes after Charles got home Edward would be here. So I just had to find something to do to get my mind off of the whole thing for half and hour. I did the unthinkable. I listened to the radio with Charles.

My father was man of few words. He listened to the radio and went to work. That was just how he worked. He did whatever my mother wanted him to do. I took after him and not my mother. I only took after Renee in looks, something Edward deeply appreciated. But I was willing to bet that even if I was ugly Edward would probably still like me. He wasn't shallow or anything of the sort like most upper-classman. Maybe he could rub off on Renee and she would slow down on the social ladder for a while. I couldn't be sure though. She was at another party, just like almost every other day.

A light knock came from the door. I practically jumped off of the couch by the radio and ran to the door. I heard Charles say something to the effect of, "Where's the fire?" It didn't matter. Edward was here and I had to see him.

I swung the door open to see Edward's flawless face on the other side.

"Good evening, Bella," he greeted. I weakly nodded my head in response. Yet again he took the breath right out of me.

I quickly composed myself so I didn't appear to be a complete idiot. "Would you like to come in"

"I'd be delighted." Of course he would be . . . right? But Charles was in there. . . .

He swiftly walked in and by then my father had removed himself from the radio and he came over to Edward and me.

He gave Edward a quick glance over. "So, you're Edward?" Well, I was pretty sure I didn't know any other men and I certainly hadn't invited any others over.

"Yes, I am." They shook hands briskly. "You're Bella's father?"

"Charles, yes. I'm sorry my wife couldn't be here tonight. She had . . . business to attend to tonight." Right. Business. More like social climbing. I didn't mention any of that to Edward. That could wait for another time. I would have to prepare him for the woman called my mother.

I leaned toward Edward and whispered, "He's not much of a talker."

With that Edward shook Charles' hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take Bella out tonight."

My mother had prepared my father well. "Sure. That's fine." Ah, Charles. A Man of very few words.

Edward nodded and then took my hand and we headed out the door. He led me to a carriage and helped me in.

"You didn't have to go to all of this trouble," I told him. I didn't like to make a big deal out of things, and it was seeming like a big deal.

"It was no trouble. Anything for you." He flashed me his beautiful crooked smile and I was only able to smile weakly back. I felt like I was on a cloud way up in the sky. I could hardly think straight.

This night was going to be one to remember. No doubt about it and it was only the beginning

* * *

I'm so sorry that I didn't get this up sooner like I promised. Waiting for _Breaking Dawn_ to come out made me all jittery and I couldn't concentrate worth a cookie. Then I got the book and wanted to read it and then I had to get on a plane to go home. . . . BUT! I finished reading the book after flying over Forks. I thought that was really cool. Anyway . . . review!


	7. 06 Daring Moves

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 6: Daring Moves

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV**

* * *

Edward definitely knew how to spoil a girl. There was never a doubt in my mind about that.

After he helped me into the carriage he helped to seat me comfortably. He never forgot anything. He was so thorough that if he found a bomb he'd probably know how to defuse it and then still remember to get me far away before touching it just in case.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked him skeptically. If this carriage ride was just the beginning, it would only get more extravagant throughout the night.

"You'll see. We'll be there in just a few minutes." He winked at me discreetly.

I started to take in my surroundings in the hope that I could figure out where Edward was taking me. It didn't work. I'd never been to this part of town before, if we were even in town anymore. We were on a smoothe path in the midst of the forest. The trees were tall and sparkling. It had rained the night before and the leftover water glittered in the sun. It was beautiful, but I still didn't know where we were.

Edward wanted to keep it a surprise. I hated surprises. And he knew it. That filthy little cheater.

While contemplating slapping him for this whole surprise business I gave him a quick glare without realizing it. He looked at me confused and slightly hurt. It took me a minute to realize what had happened.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. You know I don't like surprises. I was just a little irked about that. Don't be mad at me, please." I sounded pleading. Maybe I was pleading. I didn't want to scare him off just for some errant thought about surprises. Stupid errant thoughts. . . .

"Bella, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Besides, the wait is over." Edward smiled as he pointed toward one of the most beautiful lakes I'd ever seen. Not only was it a sight to see, but there was also a white table and two chairs topped with flowers and candles.

"Edward, it's brilliant! How did you get this all set up?" I was in complete awe. This man seemed to have it all.

"It all depends on the people you know." He said it all non-chalant, like he did this every day.

The carriage finally came to a halt and Edward gracefully took my hand and led me over to the table before pulling my chair out for me all in a gentlemanly fashion. At the rate he was going I would get used to this kind of thing. I might even start expecting it. Just maybe. . . .

After we were seated a man wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks came toward us with a small notebook and a pen.

He introduced himself to us, but it felt like he was mostly talking to me. "Hello and welcome. My name is Jacob and I'll be serving you tonight. Do you know what you'd like this evening?" The last part was directed at Edward. I had no idea what this place, if that is what you could call it, had. I couldn't look at the other customers to see what they had because there weren't any. I looked to Edward for guidance. But, as always, he had everything all planned out.

"We'll be having your specialty spaghetti dinner." Edward gave me a quick wink as our server left. I was pretty sure it was to distract me from where Jacob was going, but it didn't have quite the effect he was looking for. I saw Jacob go into a small cottage a little ways off into the trees. I could see the light emitting from one of the windows and the smoke stack on top. A light breeze brought some of the most delicious smelling scents I'd ever encountered. I couldn't even describe them. It mostly had to do with the fact that I'd probably never had even half of the things I was smelling, but it was all so appetizing.

"So does Jacob just lives in a cabin out here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked. It seemed a little off to me.

"No, Jacob doesn't live in the cabin." Edward chucked at the thought and then continued. "He lives in town with is wife and two children. My Uncle Paul lives out here. He's very big on scenery and good tasting food, so he lives all the way out here and has Jacob and various other servers come out every day to cook. Paul makes sure that all of his servers are happy and in good health. He pays them well and they only work three days a week. It works for them and for him."

I thought about that. "I like that. I think it's a wonderful thing for him to do. But does Paul ever come to town?"

"Not often. The servers bring food in from the city and Paul compensates them for it with a little extra. Every now and then he'll come in for a visit to my mother. He doesn't have a wife or anything like that. He's the independent type." Edward shrugged like it was no big deal. It seemed like nothing phased him.

"Has it ever occured to you that your family has way to much money?" I asked jokingly. Of course he knew it. He just acted like money was something to use whenever and wherever.

"Not really," he jested, "But it is nice when I'm trying to impress a girl." He eyed me as if he was coveting me. I got a strange thrill out of it.

"Well, impress you have. Is there anything else you have planned?"

"Actually . . . there is more." Edward was going to kill me. This was all so much, I wasn't sure if I could take all of it. Maybe over a stretched period of time I would be able to, but he was throwing everything at me at once. Really nice stuff at me, but it was getting slightly overwhelming.

"Well, just don't tell me what it is. If you want it to be a surprise, then a surprise it will be." I gave in. He wasn't going to _not_ do anything for me and I would probably hurt his feelings if I told him no more. _Let it be_, I told myself.

He chucked quietly. "I see you're getting used to this treatment." Edward tried to muffle his laughter.

I was confused at his behaviour. "Why are you laughing at me?" Was it something I did?

He immediately stopped mid-laugh. "Bella, I'm not laughing _at_ you. I'm laughing because I've never seen anyone so determined to accept gifts before. You're one of a kind," Edward explained.

"I see. . . ." My mind began to wander off again, but then the delicious smell started getting stronger and more concentrated, pulling me back to reality where I was sitting with a gorgeous man on what was nothing less of a date. A very good one at that.

Jacob set down plates in front of Edward and me piled with copious amounts of spaghetti. It wasn't the regular, plain Jane stuff either. The sauce was chunky, with tomatoes, zuccini, olives, green onions, shallots, mushrooms, green peppers, and garlic. The smell was intoxicating. If I wasn't so intent on smelling the food I would have forgotten to breathe again. That particular thought must have shot through Edward's mind too because I saw him silence his laughter and replace it with his crooked grin.

But there wasn't just spaghetti. There was garlic bread, meatballs, and a small side of salad.

"Your eyes are as wide as saucers," Edward joked. "Go ahead. Eat."

I stared at him for a moment. He seemed so carefree. Being around Edward was just so easy. It was hard to imagine that I used to not even know that he existed. Now it felt like he was the only person who existed to me. It was too early to tell, so I decided to spear my fork into my heaping pile of noodles.

If the smell was any indicator, the taste far exceeded it. I wanted to gobble it all up on the spot, but then some of Renee's lessons on manners kicked in and I nixed that idea quickly.

"This is delicious," I told Edward.

"I thought you would like it. I'll make sure to give your regards to Jacob when he comes back." He gave me my favourite crooked smile. "You look very lovely tonight," Edward added.

I blushed scarlet. Renee had chosen my outfit for me in the morning before she left (as any good mother would) and told me how to put my hair up. Knowing my mother, she would somehow find out if I did what she told me to, so I did as she instructed. Maybe she _did_ know what she was talking about. But I didn't want Edward to think that I was fishing for compliments.

"Th--thank you," I stammered quietly. I scooped a meatball into my mouth and looked down at my plate.

"I didn't realize how shy you were. I apologize." I chanced a look up to see his eyes slightly downcast.

"No, no! It's okay! You just caught me a little off guard. I was just so focused on the food . . ." I was beginning to ramble, so I stopped myself.

Naturally, Edward's eye brightened up and he gave a short laugh. I took it as a good sign and kept on eating. It was so good it was hard to resist.

A good thirty minutes later Jacob came back down with what looked like _more_ food.

"What is that?" I asked Edward.

"You said not to tell you anything," he reminded me.

Jacob arrived at our table and set the tray down before removing the top. Inside were two pieces of the most appetizing cheesecake I had ever laid eyes on. If I was Paul, I'd keep Jacob around just for the cheesecake and I hadn't even taken a bite yet.

"Enjoy," Jacob said before he left again.

Edward handed me my piece of cake and then took his own. I causiously took a bite. I was instantly in heaven. Not that already being here with Edward wasn't heaven, but my mouth just went to the greatest place that earth had to offer.

"I see that you like it," Edward commented. I nodded my head still savouring the taste. "This cake reminds me of the two of is. It's very sweet and appealing," he went on.

I looked at him baffled. Did he just say what I think he said? I was pretty sure that he did. Usually his flirting was more subtle, so this was quite a surprise. Was he planning something else? Was there really more to this?

Edward leaned across the table and smiled, his eyes blazing with joy. I leaned forward without thinking and then his lips met mine. He was very sweet tasting, probably from the cheesecake, but his lips were so smooth and soft and warm. I wanted more, but thought that it wouldn't be appropriate. This was my first kiss and I knew that the cheesecake was no heaven compared to this.

This right here was ten times better than any heaven out there.

* * *

**AN: So on this laptop the "h" key is really stupid and doesn't always work. If H was missing in any words, let me know. BTW, my Japanese host sister was here for the week, so that would help explain my lack of updates. It's been rather hectic. I have other stuff to do too and school started Wednesday. Eek!! Again, I'm sorry that this took so long. I really did mean to get this out waaaaaay sooner. Review review!!**

**P.S. Yeah . . . so I'm a vegan (only the diet, none of that saving the animals thing) and I don't know a whole lot about food. I kinda improvised on the food part. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter :)**


	8. 07 Doubtful Girl

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 7: Doubtful Girl

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV

* * *

**

Wait . . . Edward Masen just kissed me and I kissed him back. It was bad enough that I'd had dreams about this moment, but now that it was actually happening, any thought I might have had vanished right out my mental window.

It was so simple, yet so thrilling. I had to ask myself if he'd ever kissed anyone else before. He was so handsome; he must have. It was the only thing that made sense at the moment, but then it began to bother me.

Why should it matter to me whether or not he had kissed other girls? Why did I feel the jealously start to sweel up inside of me? Whatever the reason, it was very, very, very stupid.

I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind as Edward's kiss lingered a little. I didn't want it to stop, and it didn't seem like he did either, but there comes a time when one must breathe, especially me.

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded me. Was it so strange that I always needed reminding to do something that should come naturally? Probably, but Edward didn't care. In a few short days he had become my entire world. But was I _his_ entire world? Was I even a significant part of his world? I couldn't just ask him that. I didn't want him to know my doubts. If I really was part of his world, his existence, then he would take offense to my insecurities. I was sure of it.

I took a deep breath and I started to relax a little. Now I understood Renee when she told me to take deep breaths. I never really listened to her on that one; it just seemed silly like most of the things she said. I took another one just for good measure.

When I finally was calm enough to speak, I told Edward, "That was amazing." I was absolutely breathless, but I didn't need to tell him that. He had probably already noticed.

"I'd have to say the same thing," he added with a smile. So Edward of him . . . so handsome. I got lost in my thoughts again and he could easily tell. "What are you thinking?" he asked me. This was a very common question of his. By now I had learned to expect it.

"Do you want honesty or the partial truth?" I asked him. I could either tell him that yes, it was rather amazing and I'd gladly do it again, or I could tell him about my insecurities and irrational jealousy. It was his choice, really.

"How about the honest answer," Edward suggested.

My eyes quickly jumped to the floor. I wouldn't be able to look at him while I explained myself, _if_ I was able to explain myself.

"Bella? Is it that bad? I'm going to assume the worst if you don't tell me." Of course that's what Edward would do. He'd probably start to think that I had someone else in mind or that I was planning on leaving him.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just . . . have you ever kissed anyone else before?" I blurted it out without meaning to. At least I was being honest.

"Not that I know of. I'm pretty sure that you're the only woman I've ever kissed and I don't regret it at all. Do you?" His eyes were skeptical. He was still assuming the worst and he would continue to do so until I fully explained myself.

I took another deep breath. At the rate I was going I would start to hyperventilate. "Of course I don't regret kissing you! That was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just . . . I don't know. I started feeling jealous because you're so good looking and I was so sure that I wasn't the first person that you'd ever kissed. It's silly and irrational."

He stared into my eyes, trying to read my expression. What did my face look like? "Bella, I've thought the same things about you. You're too beautiful for your own good, really. Your mother wants you to marry so badly that I was sure that you could easily find someone more to your liking than myself."

"Edward, no one can compare to you. I've never met anyone else in my entire life that could even come close to what you mean to me. Those other men that Renee wanted me to like where just people. I didn't care about them. I would humour Renee and talk to them and accept their gifts, but they were never for me. You're the one for me, I'm sure of it. But am I the one for you?"

"It would seem like we are two very doubtful and insecure people. This conversation is just going to go back and forth until one of us finally snaps. Let's just agree to disagree right now. I do care about you, Isabella Swan, and I'll make sure that you know it and that everyone else knows it too." His green eyes were serious and frozen for a minute before they became warm again and he smiled his dazzling crooked smile.

"You're right." I smiled back at him. It was so hard not to. I just wanted to continue to stare at him, but like Renee said, "That's rude, Bella." I averted my gaze toward Paul's cabin. Maybe one day Edward and I could live far out, away from everybody. But that seemed like a very distant future.

One that just couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I'm trying to get better about updating. This week I so dang focused on the school paper. It'll be beautiful!! Mostly because I'm the layout editor. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. It wasn't as long as the last one, but at least I updated, right? Review review! I've reached 29 countries so far!! Amazing!**


	9. 08 Young Love

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 8: Young Love

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV

* * *

Chicago - September 13, 1917**

* * *

My birthday. Everyone I knew, and it wasn't many, knew that I hate attention, but they all gave me attention anyway.

I told Renee and Charles especially to not give me any gifts or throw a party. Thoughtful Renee wanted to throw a party anyway, just so she could continue with her social climbing. Charles didn't want to get in her way, so he went back over to his radio with the newspaper and stayed out of the whole thing.

_Thanks for helping, Charles_.

At least it wasn't a surprise party. Surprises threw me off even more than regular parties filled with attention. Renee wanted it to be a surprise, but Edward managed to talk her out of that one. Or so I'm told by the magnificent gentleman himself.

I was so head over heels in love with Edward that Renee kept constantly asking me, "So, when are you going to marry him?"

It was embarrassing. Every time she asked me that I'd look the other way because my face would turn a deep shade of red. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry him; it was because I was always having fantasy dream weddings at night and during the day. If anyone knew about those, particularly Edward, I would simply die of embarrassment.

I wasn't sure what it was, but something about being with Edward had changed me. Both of my parent had noticed, and it appeared that they didn't mind so much. But what exactly was it that had changed so much? I tried not to dwell on it too much, instead focusing on the task at hand.

Edward held my hand and walked me into the large ballroom that Renee had picked out for my party to take place. It was obvious that I had no say in anything. Not even a small piece of decor hinted that this had anything to do with me. In all honesty, the party was all about Renee. I wouldn't rain on her parade, so I went along with it. That, and there was something in the way Edward's face got all lit up whenever he heard the word "dance."

For over a month Edward had tried desperately to persuade me to go dancing with him, with me stubbornly saying no each time. I wasn't know for my grace; in fact, I was known for quite the opposite and I wasn't going to demonstrate that to Edward any time soon. I'd flush red for the next decade. I was _that_ terrible at dancing and Edward just wouldn't listen.

"It's all in the leading," he kept telling me. "Trust me."

Sigh. The music began now that the "star" was here. Edward positioned us so that we could start dancing. I braced myself for utter failure.

Then something amazing happened. I was moving, twirling, _dancing_, and I was _graceful_. I didn't trip over my feet (they were placed gingerly over Edward's feet), I didn't fall to the floor, and I felt really, truly happy. I was in Edward's arms, the only arms I would ever want to be in. I felt light, sunny. This was one of those moments that you wish would never end. But of course, like all good things, it ended.

Edward safely secured myself to his side while many of the guests clapped at the performance. Quite a few looked surprised that I hadn't made a fool of myself. They must not have realized that it had nothing to do with me and everything to do with Edward. I'd just go ahead and let them think that.

Then Renee came up to me, her bright eyes gushing with happiness. "Honey, that was wonderful! When did you learn how to dance?" Even Renee was fooled into thinking I could dance. She of all people should know that no matter what miracle befell me I'd never be able to dance. Unless I was with Edward, of course.

"Trust me, Mom. It had nothing to do with me. Thank Edward for making sure I didn't fall." I looked up to see Edward smiling. It was beautiful, naturally. He was beautiful and it was apparent that everyone else in the room thought so too. I remembered my jealously from our first date and put it all aside. In the time we had now been together, I realized that Edward wasn't going anywhere, nor did he even care about other women. I was the only one he saw and that elated me to no end. Especially right now, I could see that he was blocking out everybody in the room. I silently gushed in my mind.

No one bothered to ask me about my sudden dancing debut after that. Many of the guests thoughtfully remembered that I preferred to not have the attention drawn to me and so they focused on Renee like she knew they would. It gave Edward and me more privacy, for which I was very thankful. Who knew how much time we would be able to spend together. Life was only so long, after all.

Edward danced with me some more. We alternated between dancing for a song and then sitting or being slightly social for a bit. It was still technically my party, so I had to talk to everyone at least once. I would always show proper etiquette, and with Renee around, not doing so wasn't an option. It just came natural to be proper. Perhaps I was more meant for the world that Renee wanted to join so much than she was. That didn't meant I wanted to be apart of it; I just got the slight feeling that I was better suited than she was.

At heart, Renee was still young, still a child. Charles and I were constantly babysitting her to make sure she did what she needed to do and did what she wanted to do within a certain limit. That was the thing wit Renee: she didn't have any limits. Like a young child, she felt that she could do anything and nothing could go wrong. It was very naive of her to even think that, but her happiness came before everything else.

Right in the middle of that thought, a certain velvet voice broke through. "Bella, you do realize that this is your party, not hers, right?"

Hadn't I just explained this? "Yes, it is, but Renee likes the attention more than me, so she should have it."

"Don't you ever do things that make you happy? You and only you?" He stared at me intensely.

Did I? "Sure I do. Being with you makes me the happiest of all." I beamed at him. I did do something just for me. It was a good thing too. Oh, Edward. . . .

He sighed. "You have me there. But really Bella, you should do more for yourself than be with me. Aren't there other things that you want in life too?"

"I never really thought about that," I admitted sheepishly. "I don't have any immediate plans for the future. I guess I've just been so focused on my parents that I forgot about everything else." I felt terrible at that moment. I felt like I was being controlled by something that didn't have any right to even be near me.

"You don't have to think about it right now if it'll upset you. Today is your birthday and you should be radiant." His smile revealed more than I think he intended it to because he quickly hid it before getting up and heading toward Renee.

He whispered something into her ear and her face suddenly lit up, like she was a child being told that she could get whatever she wanted at a candy shop. This couldn't be anything good.

"I have an announcement to make," Edward started. "There is a woman I love more than life itself, and her name is Isabella Swan. But I'd like to change that." My heart started beating frantically. What was he doing? "I've already asked her father," he said, dipping his head toward Charles. "Bella, will you marry me and become Mrs. Isabella Mason?" My heart was hammering away so fast and so loud that I could no longer hear what anyone was saying. Maybe they just weren't saying anything. Their faces were lit up in shock, much the same way I imagined my face to look. "Bella?" Edward asked again.

I gathered all of my thoughts up and remembered all of my dreams, night and day. "Edward, I would love to be your bride."

The ballroom filled with cheer. I would finally have my dream, and it would all be for me.

* * *

**AN: Happy birthday, Bella!! I totally did this on purpose. I think I'm cool I guess. . . . Review! Don't forget to celebrate Bella's birthday :)**


	10. 09 Red Wedding

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 9: Red Wedding

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV**

* * *

**Chicago - January 1918

* * *

**My wedding. _Our_ wedding. The one day I had dreamed about before it even seemed remotely possible. It was here. It was today. I was panicking.

In true Bella fashion I started to get nervour and when Renee saw that I was about to cry, she almost slapped me. She was acting like this was _her_ wedding, not her only daughter's.

At first, she was much more supportive, but once she figured out Edward's status in society, she went insane with the wedding. No one could tell her to stop. This was Renee we were talking about. She made every effort to spend time with Edward's family and they more than accomodated her, to the point where I was embarrassed to see his parents. My mother must have come off as crazy to them. Like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Maybe I really would be like Renee later in life. I shuddered at the mere thought.

Renee fastened the last button on the back of my wedding dress and gave a gentle tug to smoothe out the wrinkles.

"There, all done," she said.

"How much longer?" I asked.

I could tell that she was glancing at the clock behind me. "Only about 15 minutes. Be patient, Isabella." Ugh. That name. I couldn't stand it, yet she continued to use it as often as she could.

I sighed. "I'll do my best."

Charles came into the room to escort me down the aisle. "Ready?" I suddenly got nervous again. Was I ready?

"Yes." I had to be.

The next thing I knew I was walking down the aisle on Charles' arm, halfway towards meeting Edward. In less than ten minutes I would be his wife, and he my husband. I consciously remembered to breathe.

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile, his face glowing with happiness and pride. I could imagine that that's what I looked like as well. The glowing couple. I silently chuckled to myself. I saw both of us sparkling, like diamonds in the sun.

Charles let go of me and I stood in front of Edward, and all around us were our family and friends. All here for the happiest moment of mine and Edward's lives. The only words I remembered saying were, "I do."

Edward, ever the gentleman, didn't make our first kiss as husband and wife too intimate. It was simple and sweet. I could do nothing but love him for the rest of my life.

But things change when you least expect them to. Our wedding day was supposed to be blissful. The bliss stopped after the kiss. Edward smiled and then his face turned into horror. He started to cough, and it wasn't one of those little coughs. It was one of those terrible coughs that often meant one thing: The Spanish Influenza. I was going to lose my Edward.

I fell to my knees and blacked out.

* * *

**AN: I meant to update sooner, but I got super sick. I barely did anything, let alone write. However, I have a three day weekend off from school, so I'm trying to get caught up. I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to cut it off there for very obvious reasons. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me very happy.**

**P.S. For those who would like to, if you go to my profile and follow the link to my school paper, you can read my review on _Breaking Dawn_ and other cool stories :)**


	11. 10 Fearful Time

_The Way We Was_

Chapter 10: Fearful Time

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait!! But, without futher ado, here is chapter 10.**

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV**

* * *

**Chicago - 1918

* * *

**

I awoke in a hospital that I'd never been to before. Or maybe I had and I just couldn't remember. All I could think about was Edward. Where was he? Was he okay? I could answer the last one: he most certainly wasn't okay; he was far from it. I started to get up, but cold hands suddenly stopped me.

"You shouldn't get up just yet. Try to relax and lay down, okay?"

I simply stared at him. How dare he stop me from looking for my Edward? I needed my Edward. I couldn't lose him now. I wanted, needed, more time with him. I could not give up just yet. I would fight for him with all of my strength. I would die in the process if it would save him.

The cold-handed man gently touched my shoulder. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He paused. I knew he had more to say. There was something else going on that I didn't know about.

_Speak! Speak! Tell me now!_ I shouted in my head.

"Your husband and mother-in-law have the Spanish Influenza. Your father-in-law has already passed." Dr. Cullen's lips turned down at the news.

So it wasn't just my love that had fallen ill; it was his entire family. How had my family, myself included, not have gotten sick yet? Why did Edward have to suffer so much? Even though I didn't know where he was, I knew he was in much pain. I wanted to take the pain away. I could imagine it in my mind. The suffering, the unbearable heat, the sickening taste in my mouth.

Dr. Cullen took one more look at me before I started to cough up blood, just as Edward had done at our wedding. I wouldn't be able to fight for him if I was sick too. I had to save him. Save my Edward.

"Save my Edward . . . ."

* * *

I burned. I couldn't feel anything else. When I tried to speak, I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't open. I felt trapped.

"Bella?" A beautiful angel's voice . . . where was it coming from? "Bella, my love?" So strained. Was that how his voice should sound? "Love, are you okay? It's Edward. Can you hear me? Bella! Don't leave me!" My angel's voice sounded so agonized. I couldn't let that happen. He was supposed to be joyous, healthy. Everything he wasn't at the moment.

I made my voice squeak out, "I'm here, Edward. I love you." Every word was strained, but I would do anything for Edward.

"Bella, thank God you're still alive! I thought I had already lost you. I love you so much, it would be unbearable without you." Edward's voice pretended to be strong, but it was weaker than mine. He couldn't hide it from me. He wanted to be strong for me, my gentlemanly husband.

"Edward . . . I won't leave you. I would never even think it."

"Nor would I leave you." I felt his hand reach over and take my hand. He was burning up more than I. The illness had really taken its toll on him. How was it that he was able to function better than I? I had to try harder. He was trying his hardest for me. I had to make the exchange equal. He couldn't always be the giver; he had to receive as well.

"I will love you forever, Edward."

"I will love you for all eternity, my Bella."

I was losing consciousness, but I still had some time. I tried to open my eyes. I had to see Edward. I needed to imprint his image in my head. I would not live without the memory of his perfection. No one else in the world could ever compare.

I slowly made my eyes flutter open and turned to face Edward. I saw his pain and suffering, although it was a little blurry on the edges. His hair was going out in all different directions, his face was covered in sweat. Yet his green angel's eyes glowed with sweet warmth. I could see myself reflected in his orbs, but not clearly. I could tell that I still looked healthier than he. That wasn't to say that I looked great, though. My hair was strewn out everywhere, matted in a few places. I too was covered in sweat, but the thing that captured me that hardest was the longing, pleading look in my eyes. I knew there was no way I could save Edward or myself. I was still determined to find a way. I would walk through the depths of hell before he slipped away from me.

Dr. Cullen came into the room. It was the first time I had noticed that it was dark outside. I also noticed the paleness of his skin. He was pale as the snow outside, paler than all of the sick people suffering around us.

The doctor first scanned the room for dead bodies to take to the morgue before approaching Edward and I. After another second, I noticed Mrs. Masen laying on Edward's other side. She had been silent the entire time, but she obviously still had energy coarsing through her. She was just as determined, or even more so, than I to save Edward. Even though she looked alive, she was closer to death than anyone else I could see in the room.

"I see that you're finally awake," Dr. Cullen said to me. He had a thermometer and a bucket with rags. He gave a slight nod toward Edward and Mrs. Masen. Quite technically, I was also Mrs. Masen . . . I couldn't afford to let my mind wander.

_Focus, Bella_, I told myself.

Dr. Cullen put the thermometer in my mouth and wet a rag with cold water to help with the unbearable heat. He did this to everyone around me, and he was as gentle as he could be. Just when it looked like he was ready to move along to the other part of the hospital, Elizabeth Masen started frantically talking to him in a weak voice that wasn't audiable to me. The doctor looked shocked at whatever she had said. He took a moment before he walked out.

At that point, I began to lose consciousness again.

* * *

I felt the burning, but this time it was with a vengence. I felt like I was dying. I couldn't open my eyes. I tried to hold in my screams, but I couldn't contain them any longer. I screamed louder and louder as my body began thrashing.

But then I felt a hand in my hand. The texture, the grip . . . it was my angel, laying right next to me. My angel was with me in the middle of hell. I knew that before I said I would walk through the depths of hell for Edward, but the pain was unbearable.

I wanted to die.

Suddenly, I heard Edward scream. It clicked: we were both going through this hell together, hand in hand. It was utterly ironic. We were stubbornly determined to stay together forever, and here we were, slowly making our way through hell, where we may or may not make it out alive. I could only hope that the burning would end soon.

I continued to keep my screams in, but I couldn't always contain them. Edward tried too, but he ended up screaming more than I did. His pain felt like it was worse than mine. I couldn't even imagine it. I was glad that I couldn't open my eyes and see his agony. I hoped that he couldn't see mine either.

My ears grew more sensitive. I could hear what was going on better. I heard even breathing coming from some where nearby. I couldn't hear any heartbeats other than my own and Edward's, but it sounded like they were slowing. Were we really dying? If we did die, would we be together for eternity, like he had promised? I didn't have time to question when or where we would go, but I kept hoping that it would be together.

* * *

Time didn't have any meaning anymore. It was filled with agonizing pain.

_Do this for Edward_, I repeated to myself. It had become my manta for the past however long I'd been going through this hell.

_Do this for Edward. Do this for Edward. . . ._

The pain lightened up at my feet and my fingers. Was my mantra working? Was I dying or being brought back to earth? It didn't matter. Any sign of the pain disappearing made me thankful. If it was disapating, than it would be over soon. No more suffering . . . for either of us.

I felt Edward start ot untense, which gave me more hope. He had been in more pain than I.

Time slowly started to gain meaning. I counted the even breaths to keep time. I still had no idea how long the suffering had been going on, but I would be able to tell how much longer.

A cool and calm voice broke through my thought process. "You're almost done, I promise. I must apologize to both of you for what I've done. It's a terrible and cruel thing, but I did it to save your lives. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I am a vampire. In aproximately ten minutes, so will you two. You will be ruled by your thirst, but you can fight it. You don't have to hunt humans. You can hunt animals like I do. I know you can hear me. I don't know if you've processed this thouroughly. I'll keep explaining it the best I can. You can get angry at me. I'll understand. I've put you through excruciating pain. That is unforgivable. But I hope you will let me guide you through this new . . . existence. If you want to go your own separate ways, than that's fine as well. You have about five minutes left. Again, I'm very sorry about all of the pain that I've caused you."

What? Vampires didn't exist. This was a terrible nightmare. I was just imagining that the doctor from that strange flu hospital was a vampire. This fever was really getting to me. But the burning was nearly gone. Could what Carlisle said be true? There was a slight possibility, albeit very small. I couldn't believe anything just yet.

Then again, I never believed in true love, but Edward showed me that time and time again. If Carlisle could prove to me the existence of vampires, then I would have no other choice than to believe him the way I believe about true love. But that moment still hadn't come, so I continued to wait. Another fifty breaths. I heard Edward's heart give one last final beat and then it stopped altogether. He laid perfectly still for ten more breaths and then my heart also ceased to beat.

Neither of us moved. I was fairly sure that we were in shock. I didn't even move my eyes. I kept them tightly shut. I still felt Edward's hand in mine, so I gently squeezed it to get a reaction out of him. He gave a quick squeeze back and I felt his shift onto his side, so I followed suit. I dared to open my eyes very slowly. There, more beautiful than ever, was my sweet angel's face. There was something terribly wrong with his eyes. They were blood red. And upon farther examination, so were mine. We also had the same chalky white skin. I quickly threw those appearances out the window, or rather, farther back into my mind. I found myself able to think about many things at once. I knew that the thing I wanted most at the moment was a kiss from my Edward. Edward sensed what I wanted, what I needed, to know that this was all real. He leaned toward me and gave me a light kiss. The electric shock that I felt was overwhelming. It was as if a huge explosion had just gone off throughout my entire body. When I pulled away and looked at Edward, I knew that he had felt it too.

Then I felt the burning in my throat. It ached and burned like nothing I had ever experienced, but I couldn't find anything near me to satiate it.

"It's the want for blood. But you need to resist human blood." Carlisle looked at Edward and me. Edward looked oddly baffled and I didn't know why. "Edward, I do believe that you can . . . read minds. Did you see the images of animal hunting that I displayed for you?"

Edward nodded his head and then looked at me. "I can't read Bella's mind though. I'm finding it . . . frustrating."

I always knew that something was wrong with me. My beloved couldn't read my mind, but he could read everyone else's. Edward, however, did know how to read my facial expressions like an open book. He saw the hurt and the pain that I wasn't able to relate to him on his new level of mind.

"Bella, this is a good thing," he explained.

"How is it good? It's just one more thing wrong with me." I wanted to cry, but there weren't any tears to come down. Was that taken from me too?

"Do you really want me to know all of your thoughts, all the time?"

"No," I muttered. I was acting like a child. I couldn't have everything I wanted. Life, well . . . existence doesn't work that way. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. This is all very new. We need time to absorb all of it. Don't worry." Edward showed off his gorgeous crooked smile. It was even more beautiful now as a . . . I couldn't even think the word.

"The burning . . . is it normal?" I asked. Now that my slight bout of immaturity was out of the way, other needs had arisen in its place.

"Unfortunately, yes. It will never be fully satisfied on animal blood, but it gets a little bit easier to manage over time. You don't have to follow this philosophy, but I've found that it helps those like us to be more civilized. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. Like I said, everything is up to you." Carlisle looked lonely. I didn't want to leave him like that.

"Edward, I want to stay here. Carlisle can teach us what we need to know. Let's give this time." I pulled out my pleading look. "Please?"

He sighed deeply. "I want to stay too. But we can't all stay here. People will recognize us. We're supposed to be dead."

"That's not a problem," Carlisle said. "It's about time I moved again. I can't really pass as 37 anymore. We don't age, you know," he added with a small wink.

"This is out new life," I said as I held Edward's hand.

"Yes, the beginning of eternity."

* * *

**AN: There will be an epilogue. I made this chapter extra long to make up for everything. I'm so sorry!! And I edited it after posting it. Hope all the errors are gone now.**


	12. Epilogue: Eternal Love

_The Way We Was_

Epilogue: Eternal Love

* * *

**A/N: Uh...oops? Well...I did EVENTUALLY write this epilogue, right? Get readin' then!**

Standard disclaimers apply.

**BPOV**

* * *

**Forks, WA - 2008  


* * *

**

Almost an entire century later. How many people get to say they've been married for almost 91 years? That they are just as much in love now as they were then? That they didn't have to learn history because they lived it? That their love really would go on for eternity?

Edward and I had paid the price to have eternal love, but we took it well. We lived a life-style suited for us. One with family and friends, in the un-ending night. For the rest of our existence.

* * *

Alice bounded down the stairs, her little pixie frame jumping with excitement.

"Bella! It's dress-up time!" Ah, my little pixie sister and her Bella Barbie time. I'd already learned the hard way that there was no denying her. I gave a small sigh and followed her back upstairs to her giant closest.

She had six outfits laying out and I knew she'd make me try all of them on before school. Luckily, we had vampire speed on our side.

"You know what to do," Alice mouthed to me.

In under two minutes Alice had chosen an outfit she seemed good enough for school. But it looked like she'd spent extra time planning everything. and psychics don't need _that_ much planning.

"Alice, did I forget something about today?" I knew it wasn't anyone's birthday, not that age mattered to vampires anyway. It wasn't graduation yet; that was months away.

"You really don't remember? What kind of vampire are you?" She was right. My memory was perfect. I never needed a calendar for any thing. Because I was a vampire . . . a vampire. . . .

"Oh!"

"I knew you'd get it."

"Psychic pixie . . ." I muttered playfully.

Alice winked. "You know you love me."

"Naturally."

We headed downstairs and piled in Edward's Volvo to go through another tedious and boring day of school at Forks High. At least I had Edward to keep me company. Not to mention aLice bounding up to me every chance she got. I remembered her and Jasper coming into our family. . . .

* * *

**Oregon**

* * *

_Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I were scattered around the house. I was reading with Esme, Rose was hiding away upstairs waiting for Emmett to return from his hunting trip with Edward, and Carlisle was doing more research on "our kind."_

_The house was completely silent until the front door opened. Esme and I peered up from our books to see a short pixie vampire holding hands with a tall blonde vampire. They made the oddest couple I'd ever seen, but my main concern centred around the question of why there were here._

_The short pixie girl came forward. "My name is Alice, and this is Jasper." She looked over at the tall blonde. "I've seen your family and we would like to join you and your lifestyle."_

_Esme and I looked utterly confused. Carlisle and Rosalie came down to join us just in time._

_Carlisle took over. "As long as you're committed to our diet, I have no problem with you joining our family. All are welcome."_

_Alice's eyes lit up while Rose looked a bit irked._

_"Which room do we have?" Alice asked._

_"Any room you'd like," said Esme._

_Jasper grabbed Alice's bags and followed her upstairs. I looked at my family warily. Rose had a smile forming on her lips._

_"What are you smiling about?"_

_"I think 'Alice' just chose your room."_

_Just as that clicked in my head, Alice and Jasper started moving at vampire speed, taking mine and Edward's things to the garage. I stood there, unable to say anything._

_Alice suddenly stopped in front of me. "We'll be good friends. I can see that. And I only took your room because it has the best view." She winked and I nodded as she went off again._

_A couple hours later, Edward and Emmett came back from their hunting trip. When they walked through the door, they knew something was up._

_"Why do I hear two extra sets of thoughts?" Edward flashed his eyes toward Carlisle._

_While the answer dawned on Edward via everyone's thoughts, Emmett looked around confused._

_"You just randomly accepted two strangers into our house without knowing them for even two minutes?" Edward looked angry. Emmett looked like he was about to burst out laughing. After another look at Edward's face, my doofus brother just let it all out._

_"Eddie, your face is priceless, man!" Em fell on the floor laughing and clutching his sides. "Jeez! It's just two more vampires!"_

_I went over to Edward and slipped my arm around him. "We can trust them, Edward. Especially Alice. They won't hurt anyone."_

_I looked up into his golden eyes. They were so molten after hunting. They were beautiful._

_He sighed. "I guess I'll have to be more accepting. Best rearrange our things in the garage until we have a bedroom again."_

_Emmett's laughter roared through the house again._

* * *

We arrived at school in a timely manner. It was pretty hard to be late when we sped like crazy and knew how to maneuver the car just the right way. I don't know how I ever survived as a human. Of course, Rosalie wasn't that way at all. She would rather have died in the street than be what she was today. Emmett was the only thing keeping her here.

Rose and I had come a long way since she joined our family. But over the decades we'd grown closer. We weren't as close as Alice and I, but that was okay with me. We were all still sisters, for all of eternity.

Lunch was, as usual, a huge charade. We bought food, set it down in front of ourselves, and picked at it. We mostly communicated silently. Only the occasional busy body would look our way.

We were the proverbial elephant in the room. Everyone knew we were there, that we were different, but they chose to ignore us. It was better that way.

After school I noticed that Rose's BMW was next to the Volvo. While Edward and I got in the Volvo, everyone piled into the BMW.

Today was our wedding anniversary and in about a week it would mean another year of being a vampire. This was what Alice called our "Special Week."

Oh, what a week.

* * *

Fin.

It's been fun. Sorry about my slowness of updating. But hey, I DID finish it eventually.

Btw, I only put in Alice and Jasper joining because Rose, Emmett, and Esme were all pretty well cemented in with the books. And besides, Alice is my favourite! I couldn't NOT write her coming into the family!

I hope to have some sort of story ready some time...but probably not until some time next year. Much love!


End file.
